The Balcony
by kittycatwhobarks
Summary: Ron enjoys the summer breeze on the balcony before going back inside and making love to his man,Draco. Someone is watching them. can you guess who? Do you even want to?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Sadly.

So, this is my first attempt at a sex fic. I have no idea if it is any good. I just based it off of the stories I read that had sex scenes and I thought were good. I am a girl,

so clearly I have no idea what sex between two men is like. Sorry, if I portrayed it inaccurately. Anyway, I hope you like it! Reviews are always appreciated!

Ron stood on the balcony, deeply breathing in the fresh summer air. The view from the balcony was one of great beauty. The sky was a mix of dark grey and black. The

stars sparkled madly as if they knew of what was to come. The lake below shimmered in the darkness, reflecting upon the grass and flowers that surrounded it. They

swayed gently with the soft breeze, but if one was to gaze into the lake, it would appear as if the flowers were submersed in a tantalizing dance, swaying, gliding

,moving to the beat of mother nature's heart. Ron rarely took the time to appreciate such things, but tonight ,standing on that balcony, with a glass of red wine in his

hand, knowing that his lover was waiting for him just behind those white curtains, he felt at peace with himself, with the world ,and wanted to take a moment to take in

the pure essence of the view that surrounded him. Beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the man waiting for him inside. Almost, but not quite. So, with one more look around,

Ron drained his glass and went inside. The white curtains caressed his body as he passed, and if another person stood on the balcony, they would see the curtains gliding

over Ron's body, pressing into the curve of his hips, hinting at the decadence that was sure to come. Such an onlooker would surely hold back a moan, wishing that they

could reach out and glide their fingertips over Ron's freckled skin, but alas, only one man's hands ever touched that skin.

Ron entered the bedroom, placing his empty glass on the table nearest to the curtain and walked over to the bed. He stood at the edge, gazing at the man who lay atop

the cover, his naked body scantly covered by a thin sheet. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled around in reaction to whatever it is that he dreamed of. His long blond

hair was spread out over the pillow, except for one pesky thread that kept on tickling his nose. One arm rested above his head, while the other lay on his hip, pushing the

sheet even further down, revealing more tantalizing flesh that made Ron's mouth water. His chest moved up and down as the man shifted, throwing his legs wide open

as if inviting Ron to glide on in between them. Swallowing hard, Ron climbed onto the bed, softly grazing his fingers across the man's abdominal, eliciting a deep sigh from

the man. Moving in closer, Ron blew on the man's neck, his lips almost touching the soft flesh, but not quite, as his fingers continued moving along his stomach. Sighing

once more, Draco opened his eyes and grinned lazily at Ron. " What took you so long?" he asked. Chuckling, Ron pressed his lips into Draco's neck, softly nibbling. "

Sorry, I felt so calm, standing out there. Just wanted to enjoy the moment." Running his eyes over Ron's body, Draco replied, " well, now that you are done, are you

going to just lay there and tease me or are you going to fuck me?" With a growl, Ron crashed his lips into Draco's, entangling his fingers in his hair. Moaning into Ron's

mouth, Draco ran his hands across run's back and wrapped his legs around his hips. Pulling away from the kiss, Ron placed several kisses on Draco's neck and started

moving downwards, but Draco's legs held him in place. "No," he said determinedly. " I want you inside me. We can explore later." With those words, Ron quickly got off

the bed to take off his jeans and boxers before sliding in between Draco's legs again, his hands caressing his thighs and hips, as he eagerly pushed Draco's legs further

apart. He leaned down to kiss Draco as their erections rubbed against each other and both men moaned into the other's mouth. Grabbing the lube from the night stand,

Ron slicked his fingers and slowly pressed one into Draco's puckered hole. Draco leaned back into the pillow and slowly moved on Ron's fingers as he inserted another

and then another. " you alright?" Ron asked, placing a kiss on Draco's collarbone as he scissored his fingers inside Draco. "Yess….." Draco moaned. " Please….I need

you…." he whimpered as Ron removed his fingers and pressed his lubed cock at Draco's entrance. Ron quickly thrust in, burying himself to the hilt before stilling for a

moment, allowing Draco to adjust. It has been a long while since Draco felt Ron inside him. How he missed this feeling of being filled. Raising his hips, Draco thrust

upwards, signaling for Ron to start moving again. Pulling almost completely out, Ron rammed back in, angling his hips so he hit Draco's prostate over and over again.

Draco wrapped his legs tightly around Ron's waist, pressing his fingers into Rom's arse so hard that he was sure to leave a bruise. Lifting his head, Draco kissed up the

column of Ron's neck, moaning deeply as Ron continued to make love to him. " This feels….so good…." Ron managed to grunt out as his hips slammed into Draco

harshly from the force of his thrusts. Removing Draco's hand from his left butt cheek, he intertwined their fingers and smashed his mouth into Draco's for a bruising kiss.

Draco opened his mouth, inviting Ron's tongue inside. And, so their tongues engaged in a heated battle for dominance as Ron rolled them over so Draco was on top.

Draco threw his head back in ecstasy as he impaled himself on Ron's dick over and over again until he could take it no longer, his muscles clenching and quivering around

Ron's dick as he spilled his seed all over their sweat-slicked chests. Grabbing Draco's hips, Ron thrust into him several more times as he rolled them over, so he could

kiss Draco, as he came inside him. Sated and exhausted, Ron moved to roll over, but Draco held him close. "stay," he whispered, looking into Ron's eyes. Ron leaned

down to kiss Draco slowly before laying his head down on Draco's chest, allowing him to be wrapped up in Draco's warm embrace. They fell asleep like this. Ron, listening

to the sound of Draco's racing heart beat- _thunp,thump,thump- _and Draco, to feel of Ron inside him, filling him with his love, both literally and figuratively.

As the young men slept, the figure outside smiled softly. " Finally, Ron. You found your happiness. You deserve it," whispered Hermione as a tear drop slowly ran down

her cheek. " Maybe someday I too will find someone who will love me the way Draco loves you."

The End

- blushes…. I can't believe I wrote this, let alone posted this! Sex scenes are sooo not my thing, but I wanted to try my hand at it…just this once….. -blushes more


End file.
